Successful Failure
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Heartbroken.....only one cure. RaiKim. Better then sounds! Song is Successful Failure by Special By Nature.


_**RaiKimTomBoY does not own Xioalin Showdown or any of the characters! **Please R&R!_

**Successful Failuer**

Kimiko Tohomiko sat in the grass. She was looking up at the starry night sky. The moon glistened, and air seemed still. The moon- being the only light source- shone on Kimiko's face. Her blue ocean-deep eyes were a bit red, and her cheeks were covered with dried tears.

Kimiko Tohomiko had just been dumped.

Kimiko was supposed to have it all. Family, money, friends, everything she desired. But for Kimiko- she couldn't hang onto a boyfriend for more then 2 months. This had been her 7th break-up- this year. She has had many more heartbreaks in her life. This only proved that no-one was perfect. Not even Kimiko Tohomiko. Kimiko was either dumped by her boyfriend cause she was too perfect/smart for them or she dumped them cause they were cheating on her. All ended in one heart broken the other- satisfied.

Kimiko was always the broken one.

**No, I'm not supposed to be Ms. Perfect Girl**

**No, I'm not supposed to be Ms. Know-It-All **

**You know I can't be everything you want me to be**

**I make mistakes- but don't make me leave**

Kimiko wasn't going to give up. She was waiting to find her perfect guy. The one who would love her no matter what she was like. Just the one who would open their eyes and see her as her. Kimiko wasn't going to give up on this too easily. She thought that the guy she was just with was the perfect one.

She was wrong.

The guy- Jerald Smuyti- was far from perfect. But he was with kimiko for 2 months and 3 weeks- Kimiko's guy record was broken. But, as you know, so was Kimiko. The Jerald had been cheating on her with 5 other girls. 5 OTHER GIRLS!!!! Kimiko didn't know if she was ready for love. The only thing pushing her up was her dream.

But you can't grow old on a dream.

**You just need to open your eyes**

**(Open your eyes)**

Kimiko sat in the moonlight thinking. _Why would Jerald do such a thing?!? Why was I stupid enough to believe his lies??? Why didn't I see it before?? How he'd get away with it for so long???_ These were just a small portion of what ran through Kimiko's mind. She kept running through the moments it happened.

_///FLASHBACK///_

_Kimiko stood her mouth agape as she entered Jerald's house._

_"Jerald..." she said weakly. Jerald shot up, from snogging this other girl, at the sound of his name._

_"Oh! Kimiko! Wha-what are you doing here?" stuttered Jerald, trying to cover up the other girl._

_"You...you've been cheating on me...?" asked Kimiko, softly. Jerald straighten up._

_"Look-Kimiko. You're nice and all but- you're too perfect and to smart for Me." said Jerald. "And I cannot have people thinking I'm stupid or un-perfect."_

_"You…you…" Kimiko stopped she walked up to Jerald and slapped him. Slapped him for all the pain, misery, broken feeling he had just caused her._

_Jerald screamed and cursed as Kimiko ran out of his home. Kimiko ran to the Xiaolin Temple. She ran and didn't look back. For all she knew- she had a good 10 miles to go._

_///END FLASHBACK///_

That's were Kimiko was now. One third of a mile away from the temple. She started crying at the thought of Jerald and some other girl making out. She thought he was the one. To her this night had been a successful failure.

**Boy, can't see, I'm not perfect**

**Boy, can't ya see, I make mistakes**

**Stop saying I gotta be so sure**

**Can't ya see, I'm my own successful failure**

**Boy, can't ya see, I have my own mind**

**And boys, I can use it just fine**

**And I can't be a perfect girl**

**It just happens, when you're a successful failure**

Kimiko started to get up, hot tears rolling down her face. She just had to except the facts. She had to get over this.

But it wasn't that easy.

As Kimiko stood- the gravity pulled her back down- right into the dirt. Clouds conjured up in the sky and rain started to sprinkle down. Not long after that did the rain shoot down like missiles from a rocket. Kimiko Tohomiko was now officially broken. She felt as if the grass would never grow, her heart would continue to die, and wind would whip her soul forever. Kimiko just couldn't handle this pressure. No one was supposed to be perfect.

**Hey boy, can't ya see I'm not always gettin' straight A's**

**Honey, don't ya feel this just isn't the right way**

**Why don't you see, see we can't be**

**If ya think I'm not perfect enough as me**

Kimiko tried to stand one last time. She wiped her face- and now her angelic facial features were as if she had come from H-E-double hockey stick. But that doesn't mean everyone thought she was disasters. No, one boy stood One third of a mile away, waiting for her return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo Pedrosa was waiting for Kimiko. _What's taking the girl so long?_ Wheiter he knew it or not- Raimundo liked Kimiko. Not just like a friend. Raimundo loved Kimiko, was proboly the perfect guy for her.

Too bad, Kimiko didn't know that.

Raimundo suddenly filled with worry. Kimiko had left at 7:52 and the clock now read- 9:36. It didn't take that long no matter what the visit was for. Unless...they were making out. Raimundo tried to push the horrible thought out of his mind. It was settled he was going to find Kimiko.

**You just need to open your eyes**

**(Open your eyes)**

After an hour of searching he finally spotted her. Weeping. This is not the sight he thought she'd look like. He ran out into the rain and carefully approached Kimiko. One wrong move-and it would be last you ever make.

"Kimiko...are you …okay?" asked Raimundo, lamely. Kimiko didn't reply. She was crying so hard it was if she didn't hear him. Instead, she just threw herself on him, and he hugged back. Obviously Jerald had not giving her what she needed. Then she just exploded, every detail of what happened was screamed at Raimundo. Raimundo hugged tightly and whispered not to worry.

He carried her to the temple and laid her down in his 'room'. He gave her a towel to dry off- and one to himself.

"Kimiko...are you gonna be...okay?" asked Raimundo.

"Yeah…I think so..." replied Kimiko, nodding her head.

"I just don't get it. You're _too_ perfect? How can anyone be too perfect?" asked Raimundo.

"I don't know...that's just what he said." replied Kimiko. Raimundo shook his head, and had a sudden urge to go rip Jerald into pieces.

This guy didn't know perfect.

**Boy, can't see, I'm not perfect**

**Boy, can't ya see, I make mistakes**

**Stop saying I gotta be so sure**

**Can't ya see, I'm my own successful failure**

**Boy, can't ya see, I have my own mind**

**And boys, I can use it just fine**

**And I can't be a perfect girl**

**It just happens, when you're a successful failure**

"I'm sorry Kimi..." said Raimundo. Kimiko laughed.

"Why would you be sorry, it's my fault." said Kimiko. Raimundo shrugged and they sat in silence. An awkward silence that was. Just two teens alone in a room, at night, alone. Raimundo seemed to have noticed this. Both of their cheeks turned a rosy color.

"Oh…I better get to sleep..." said Kimiko, standing up. "Thank Rai."

"For what?" Rai asked, confused.

"For everything." she said, exiting the room.

As she exited the room seemed...empty. Raimundo turned around and saw Ninja Fred staring at him. The stuffed bear seemed to be saying 'you should had taken a shot, you idiot!' Although that a bear was giving him advice- and he probly now needs to see a therapist- and started into Kimiko's room.

He didn't even know what he was doing.

**No, no, no- don't think I'm best**

**No, no, no- If ya want me, take my life test**

**Oh, oh, oh- Don't matter, can't you see**

**Oh, oh, oh- Don't be afraid to get below a B**

**Oh, oh!**

"Kimiko-wait!" the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. She turned around, anxiously.

"Yes...Rai?" she asked, as if expecting this.

"I-oh- um...yeah..well- I just..." He seemed lost for words.

"Uh…yes, Rai?" she asked again, as if he had not said anything.

"Do...you…and…well- I …lid- no…it's I..can-no..." Raimundo was far from cool at the moment. He looked up and saw how even though she was a bit tattered- she looked like an angel. She smirked and he caught that he was staring.

"Rai..." she said, moving toward Rai. He felt my cheeks hotten, and time seemed to stand still.

She grabbed his hand. Her hand was cold as ice- but he smile was warm. She hugged him one last time.

Hugged.

"Successful failure." she whispered. Raimundo had no idea what she meant by that, but nodded all the same.

**You just need to open your eyes**

**(open your eyes)**

**You just need to open your eyes**

**(open your eyes)**

**You just need to open your eyes!**

**Boy, can't see, I'm not perfect**

**(not perfect)**

**Boy, can't ya see, I make mistakes**

**(mistakes)**

**Stop saying I gotta be so sure**

**(ooh, ooh!)**

**Can't ya see, I'm my own successful failure**

**(successful)**

**Boy, can't ya see, I have my own mind**

**(my own mind)**

**And boys, I can use it just fine**

**(just fine!)**

**(thank you!)**

**And I can't be a perfect girl**

**(perfect girl!)**

**It just happens, when you're a successful failure**

**(ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo!)**

**It just happens, when you're a successful failure**

**(o0oooo0oooo0o)**

**It just happens, when you're a successful failure**

**(failure...)**

Then he felt being pulled down by a yank. His lips suddenly occupied. His arms wrapped tightly. His insides dance with joy. Kimiko Tohomiko had just kissed Raimundo Pedrosa.

**But one day I know...the right one will come...**

_Please tell me this was good. Don't lie or anything but I spent a darn long time on this! I know it can get cheesy and what-not. But please don't be too harsh. Or barely any at all! I thought this one was good...PLEASE R&R!!!!_


End file.
